Summer Vacation
by DivergentObsessor
Summary: This is a sequel to Divergent High School! A lot of you wanted a story of how Tris and Four spend their summer, well here it is. Enjoy! Zeke and Uriah invite everyone out to a cabin by the lake for the summer.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello all my fantastic wonderful readers! To all my past readers, thank you so much for all the reviews! I love you guys and I decided you deserved this new story. To any new readers, this is a sequel to my Divergent High School story so you might want to read that first! Anyway, I love all y'all, you're all amazing and thank you for your support. On another note, LLM99 and I have started an army in case something like Petris happens in Allegiant. We plan to have a fandom army ready to kidnap Veronica and make her rewrite Allegiant if she kills Uriah or Tobias or has any other ship besides Fourtris. So, will you do your part and join the fandom army?(; Now on with the story! **

Tobias' POV

It's been 3 days since the last day of school. It's a Friday and Tris and I are just laying on the couch watching Abduction instead of doing something productive. She's currently laying down with her head in my lap and I'm stroking her hair. I kiss her lightly on the cheek and she turns around and looks up from my lap, smiling softly at me. I smile back and as I lean in for a kiss, my ringtone blares out, making Tris and I each jump a bit in surprise. I sigh and reach to the side table and grab my phone. I answer while still stroking Tris' hair.

"Hello?"

"Four! Hey man, guess what!" I recognize Zeke's excited voice on the other end of the line.

"What?" I respond.

"Well, first, I'm assuming you and Trissy-poo have no plans for the summer?" Zeke says. I'm assuming Tris can hear our conversation because she shouts, "Dammit Zeke I said never to call me that!"

I hear Zeke laugh and I say, "No, we don't have any plans. Now what do you want?" Tris mouths 'Put it on speaker' so I do.

"Well my family owns this cabin by this lake and my parents said that Uri and I can use it this summer and take a couple friends. So how would you guys like to spend your summer with the gorgeous and wonderful Zeke at his amazing cabin?"

I snort and say, "Please tell me it's not going to be just us there. I don't think I can handle an entire summer of only you and Uriah." Tris turns her head face down in my lap to try and stifle her laughter.

Zeke mocks hurt, "Well if you must know, I've also invited Christina, Will and of course Shauna, and Marlene. They're all going so now all that's left is you and Tris."

Tris finally speaks up, "Oh, so we were last on your list of importance?"

"Of course not Trissy-poo! Now are you guys going or not?"

"Well we need to ask my mom and make sure it's okay but most likely, yes. We'll call you when we have a definite answer," Tris says. We say goodbye and hang up. Tris sits up from her laying down position and sits in my lap, straddling me.

I wrap my arms around her waist and ask, "Do you wanna go, Trissy?"

She nods, "Of course. If we don't, we'll probably just lay around on this couch all day like we've been doing and get fat."

I laugh, "Whatever makes you happy, Trissy."

She smiles at me and slowly leans forward, placing her soft lips on mine. I tighten my arms around her waist and her arms come up and wrap around my neck. Her mouth opened and I darted my tongue in, exploring every part of her mouth that I already knew so well. After a moment, Tris pulled back slightly, gasping for air. I just moved my mouth to her neck, gently sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin. Tris is breathing heavy now and I chuckle against her neck. I love having this effect on her.

She grabs my hair and pulls my face up away from her neck. She smirks at me, "Well let's see how you like it." With that, she places her lips right below my ear and leaves wet, open-mouthed kisses in her wake. After a moment, I try to pull away. With her sitting on my lap, this could get very embarrassing. But Tris doesn't let me. She grabs a hold of my hair and keeps my head in place. Unexpectedly, she grinds her hips into mine. Surprised, I involuntarily moan. Still holding my head in place, she pulls her mouth away from my neck. Once again, she grinds her hips against mine and I manage to choke out, "Dammit Tris, you're going to kill me one day." She smirks and begins to lean down to kiss me when the front door opens. I hear Ms. Prior shout, "Tris, Four, I'm home! If you happen to be doing something you don't want me to see, you have 5 seconds to stop before I walk in there!" I look up at Tris and she quickly jumps off my lap to the other side of the couch.

Ms. Prior walks in and sits in the chair across from us. I adjust how I'm sitting to try and hide my.. ahem.. situation. It probably wouldn't be good if Ms. Prior noticed.

"Hey kids. How have you been?" Ms. Prior says.

"Good. Hey mom, can we ask you something?" Tris says. Ms. Prior nods.

"Well, Uri and Zeke have a cabin and they want us to come stay with them for the summer. Do you think that would be okay?" Tris asks.

Ms. Prior seems to consider it for a moment, "I don't see why you couldn't. Do you promise to be good?" Tris and I nod.

"Thank you Ms. Prior," I say politely.

Ms. Prior laughs, "Four, you don't have to call me 'Ms. Prior' anymore. You can call me Natalie. Heck, you could even call me mom if you wanted. You're as much a part of this family now as anyone else."

I smile a genuine smile, happy to finally be wanted and accepted. Tris gets up and hugs her mother, "Thank you, mom! You're the best!"

Ms. Prior -Natalie- looks over at me, "Come on, Four, join the family hug." I smile warmly at them and hug them both. Natalie stands up from the chair and says, "I'm exhausted. By the way Four, no matter how hard you try and hide it, your situation is quite noticeable. I'm going to sleep, good night, love you guys."

I flush with embarrassment, as does Tris. We take our spots back on the couch. I pull out my phone and call Zeke, putting it on speaker.

"Hello?" He answers.

"Hey bro, we can go, we got the all clear." While I'm talking, Tris lays back down and rests her head in my lap.

"Great! Okay, so pack what you need. We'll meet you at your house on Sunday at noon and you can take Tris' Ferrari and follow us to the cabin."

"Sounds good. Bye, man."

"Bye."

I look down at Tris and see she has fallen asleep. I smile to myself and stand up. I pick her up bridal style and carry her to her room. I open the door and place her gently on the bed, pulling the covers up over her. I kiss her forehead and head back to my room. This summer is going to be fantastic.

**A/N: I apologize for the short chapter but I had to get it started somehow. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the new story and I love all of you. Thank you for reading and please leave some reviews! I accept all reviews, nice or mean. Have a great day/night/whatever!(: **


	2. Chapter 2 - Games

**A/N: Hey guys! Wow, 22 reviews for one chapter! Thank you guys so so much. I apologize for not updating sooner but I've been camping and hunting. My brother killed a doe and I would've had a buck but my arrow hit a tree branch in flight and detoured away and stuck in the tree about a foot from the buck. I WAS SO MAD UGH. But anyway, back on topic. LLM99 and I have named our army. It's now called Divergent Flame. We have like 100 people and it's pretty awesome. Okay, enough rambling, on with the story. Enjoy and I love you guys!**

Tris' POV

Tobias and I spent all Saturday packing everything we need for this trip. I'm not even sure how long we're staying so we just threw a bunch of crap into some bags and were done with it. It's now 11:30 on Sunday morning. Tobias and I are already dressed with everything downstairs and waiting for the others to show up. We're sitting at the kitchen table eating granola bars and sneaking glances at each other. Even though it's been months, our prank war is still somehow going on. Neither of us will relent and so it just keeps going. Currently, it's my turn to get Tobias back because last week he blew up a bunch of balloons and filled my room to the ceiling with them. I must have been staring at Tobias because he looks up at me and says, "I can feel you staring at me. What're you thinking about?"

I smirk, "Our prank war that's been going on for months. I'm just trying to think of ways to get you back for the balloon prank."

"Well Trissy, I don't know if you'll be able to top my balloon prank," he states smugly.

"_Well _Toby, I think I just might-" But I'm cut off by the doorbell. They're early.

I get up from the table and walk over to the front door but as I pass Tobias, I whisper, "Be scared" in his ear. Then, I walk over to the door and swing it open. Standing on the small front porch is Zeke.

"Ready to go Trissy-poo?" Zeke asks. I glare at him and he smiles innocently. I call for Tobias and we grab our stuff and put in the trunk of my Ferrari. Tobias and I get in and pull out the driveway after Zeke to follow him to the cabin, which we have yet to find out the location of.

xXx

After following Zeke's car for an hour, we pull up to a beautiful large cabin with a gorgeous lake in front of it. Tobias and I get out, grab our stuff from the trunk and follow the others inside.

The inside is just as gorgeous as the outside. Standing in the doorway, I can see a wide spacious living room with a kitchen to the left of it. Straight in front of the doorway is a hallway, I'm guessing those are the bedrooms.

"Okay," Zeke begins, "There's 4 bedrooms. How are we doing these sleeping arrangements?"

Uriah answers first, "Well, we're all dating so why don't we just share a room with whomever you're dating?"

Everyone nods enthusiastically except me. I love Tobias and I trust him but we've never shared a room together. I nod along too, though, just not as enthusiastically because I'm willing to give it a try.

Everyone grabs for their belongings and claims a room. Tobias and I go to the closest one on the left, not really caring what room we have. I open the door to see a room with dark blue walls, a desk in the corner, 2 dressers and in the center of the room is a huge bed with black sheets. I walk to the dresser on the farther wall and begin to place my clothes in the drawers. Tobias does the same.

After we're done unpacking, Tobias walks over to me and gathers me into a hug. He places his lips on my forehead and murmurs, "Do you want to go for a swim in the lake? I think everyone else is already out there."

I nod in agreement and Tobias gets his swimming trunks out the drawer and walks to the bathroom to change. I grab a bikini out the top drawer and change in the room. It's only a plain black string bikini but it looks kind of nice on me.

I walk out into the hallway and find Tobias with his back turned. I tap his shoulder and he spins around. His jaw drops and I smirk. Even though we've been dating for a long time, he's only ever seen me in a bikini a couple times on our beach trips and every time I put one on, he has the same reaction. It gives me a small amount of confidence each time.

I reach for his hand and we head out to the lake. When we reach the water's edge, we can see everyone else is already in the water, splashing and having a good time. Tobias and I run into the water and join our friends. When we reach them in the water, Christina turns to us and begins to speak, "We should play a game. How about truth or dare but without dares?"

I look at her blankly, "So... Only truths?" She nods.

I shrug, "Why not?" Everyone else agrees.

So, I'll start," Christina says. "Tris. Have you and Tobias, ya know?" She wiggles her eyebrows at me and I stare at her in horror. I shake my head vigorously while blushing insanely. Marlene and Shauna giggle and Tobias blushes too.

"Dang man, you must have a lot of restraint," Uriah says.

I try to change the attention away from the topic of my relationship, "Zeke, what's your worst fear?"

Zeke looks down and whispers something. I cup my hand over my ear and say, "Sorry, what was that?"

"I'm scared of Four, okay!" He shouts. I crack up and everyone else joins in except Zeke. Tobias is just standing in the water with a smug smirk on his face.

"Okay, my turn! Marlene, have you and my little bro 'done the deed'?" Zeke asks. Marlene blushes and nods.

"Alright! Uriah's getting lucky!" Zeke shouts and Uriah glares at him while blushing furiously.

The game continues like that for about an hour. Everyone just asks really personal questions. Eventually, we all get hungry and head inside to find some food. I'm too lazy to make actual food so I just grab a bag of chips out of the cabinet and plop down on a kitchen chair. Tobias grabs an apple and picks me up by my waist. He sits down in the chair and places me in his lap and I snuggle into the familiar warmth. He places an arm around my waist and begins to eat the apple with the other. I stuff chips in my mouth, not really caring if I'm acting lady-like.

Will laughs, "Tris, stop eating so fast." I just shake my head and continue to eat the chips. Everyone else grabs some form of food and takes a seat at the table.

After we've finished stuffing our faces, Shauna says, "Why don't we play Bed, Wed, or Dead?" Everyone stares at her blankly.

She begins to explain, "Okay, so basically you choose a person to ask and you list three people. That person has to decide which of the three people they would like to sleep with, marry or kill. It's pretty fun and it can get hilarious."

Everyone agrees so Shauna starts, "Um.. Marlene, bed, wed, or dead; Four, Uriah and Zeke."

Marlene groans, "Those are terrible options. Obviously wed Uriah because he's my boyfriend.. I guess bed Four and kill Zeke."

"Hey!" Zeke screams.

"Sorry," Marlene shrugs. "Okay, so Will, bed, wed, or dead; Tris, Christina and Shauna."

Will stares at her in disbelief. I don't blame him, Christina might kill him if he chooses wrong. "Are you kidding me? Christina will beat me with a shoe and Four might kill me also," He says, worriedly. Marlene smirks and shrugs.

"Ugh, fine. I guess... Wed Christina, bed Tris and kill Shauna." Tobias glares at him and I laugh.

Will turns towards Zeke, "Zeke, bed, wed, or dead; Tris, Marlene and Shauna."

Zeke ponders it for a moment, "Wed Shauna, bed Tris, and kill Marlene. Sorry, Mar, I can't sleep with my brother's girlfriend."

"Seriously!? Stop bedding my girlfriend, guys!" Tobias screams.

"I want to go next!" Zeke exclaims. "Okay, Four. Bed, wed, or dead; Christina, Uriah and Natalie Prior."

Tobias and I both stare at him like he's insane. Tobias speaks up, "Are you crazy? Uriah's a guy and that's Tris' mom! Tris will kill me, I can't sleep with her mom or kill her!"

Zeke laughs devilishly, "Then marry her and choose between the others."

Tobias groans, "Tris, don't kill me, please." _No promises. _"Wed Natalie, bed Christina, and kill Uriah."

I stand up and say, "Okay, I'm done with this game. So done." I shake my head frantically and everyone laughs except Tobias and I. I grab his hand and pull him out of the chair. "Come on, let's go to our room for a little while," I say to him.

He nods and I drag him towards our room, leaving our still laughing friends in the kitchen.

**A/N: I think this chapter is pretty long, I don't know I can't really tell. I tried to make it funny but I'm only funny when I'm not trying so it could have been a huge failure for all I know. Please let me know what you think. Thank you for reading and please leave reviews. I love you guys and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!(: **


	3. Chapter 3 - Bad Idea

**A/N: Hey guys. About them doing ****_that, _****it's like 5 against 1 so far. They're not going to be doing anything in this chapter because I want to give more people time to tell me what they think. Also, I hardly got anyone telling me ideas for this story! Come on people, I need help here. This is, unfortunately, the only update this weekend because tomorrow is my grandfather's birthday so we're going out to celebrate. On another random note, have any of you heard the song Bad Touch by Bloodhound Gang? I pretty much fell out of my chair crying because I laughed so hard. Okay, but anyway, leave ideas and stuff. Enjoy the chapter.**

Tobias' POV

Tris and I just sat in our room talking for a while until we got hungry and had to venture out for food. When we walk into the kitchen, it seems everyone is still there. Zeke is the first to notice our presence. He looks up at us and says, "I ordered pizza. It should be here soon."

Tris throw him a disbelieving look, "They deliver pizza all the way out here?"

Zeke pretends to be offended, "We're not that far out. But yes, they do deliver here."

Suddenly, someone's phone begins to ring, causing everyone to jump slightly in surprise. It must be Uriah's because he starts mumbling to himself, "Dang it. Where did I put the phone?" We all watch as he crawls under the table and puts the phone in the air with an, "Aha!"

"Answer it before they hang up, stupid," I say. He glares at me and checks the caller I.D. His eyebrows knit together in confusion, "I don't know who this is."

"Oh, just answer it!" Zeke shouts at him. Uriah shrugs and puts the phone to his ear. I'm completely thrown back by the words that flow from his mouth, "Uriah's pizza and abortion clinic. Your loss is our sauce!"

After a second of silence, everyone loses it. The whole room is filled with loud laughter. I look back over at Uriah and see he has a bright red face and then he says into the phone, "Grandma, I didn't know you got a new phone!" We all crack up even more.

After a couple minutes, our laughter has died down and Uriah finally hangs up the phone. "I can't believe you said that to grandma! She's like an innocent 80 year old women!" Zeke says, laughing once again.

"Shut up!" Uriah groans, laying face down on the floor. Marlene crouches down beside him. While patting his back, she says, "Come on guys, leave poor Uri alone. I think he's suffered enough embarrassment."

I snort, "He basically just told his grandmother that he owns a pizza place that uses abortions as pizza sauce."

"Well I may have but at least I didn't say I would marry my girlfriend's mother!" Uriah shouts back at me.

I groan, "Are you guys ever going to let that go?" A chorus of 'No's go around the room. _Great. _

"Let's go watch a movie," Tris declares. She heads into the living room and all the other girls follow suit. I don't really want to watch a movie... I know it's not technically my turn in this prank war but it'd be a good opportunity to mess with Tris. I could throw her in the lake... That sounds more fun than watching some movie.

I smirk over at the other guys, "Well, I don't know about you but I don't want to watch a movie. I think I just might throw Trissy into the lake. Do you guys wanna join in the fun? You could throw your girlfriends in the lake, too. That way they couldn't help each other out."

Zeke, Uriah, and Will all begin to grin slowly at me and then nod. I tiptoe into the living room with the 3 guys following my lead. I see Tris, Christina, Marlene, and Shauna sitting on the couch. I quietly make my way to the couch so I'm standing directly in front of Tris. I reach out and drag her over the back of the couch and throw her over my shoulder. She screams and begins to pound her tiny fists into my back. A mere second later, I hear 3 more shrieks and turn around to see the other guys with their girlfriends thrown over their shoulder. I turn and run through the front door. The entire short jog to the lake, Tris is shouting profanities at me. I stop right in front of the lake. "FOUR EATON, IF YOU THROW ME INTO THAT LAKE, YOU WILL REGRET THE DAY YOU WERE BORN!" Tris screams at me.

I merely laugh and throw her into the lake. I hear 3 more splashes and look over just in time to see Christina, Shauna, and Marlene being thrown into the lake.

The girls look furious. Christina is the first to speak, "Who's idea was this!?" Uriah, Zeke, and Will all point their fingers at me immediately.

I glare at each of them, "Thanks guys. It's great to know that you've always got my back."

"No problem, bro!" Zeke shouts.

"Sorry man, but they're scary," Will says. Uriah nods in agreement.

Tris fixates her glare on me and says in a scary calm voice, "Four, you better sleep with your eyes open because I'm getting you back for this."

"Same goes for you, Will. You'll never be safe again," Christina says, threateningly.

"Same to you," Marlene and Shauna say at the same time, directing the words to their respective boyfriends.

Will begins to back away, "Well... I'm just going to head back inside... Where it's nice and safe..." He turns around and sprints through the front door.

I look over at Zeke and Uriah. Then, I look at Tris. She looks ready to commit a murder. I fixate my gaze back on Zeke and Uriah and we all 3 nod at the same time, before sprinting through the front door, following Will's lead.

**A/N: Sorry for the chapter but I have to go to work. I think the next chapter is going to be pretty interesting, don't ya think? (; Thanks for reading, love you guys! **


	4. Chapter 4 - Prank War Galore

**A/N: Hey guys! So, the results are 11 to 1 so most likely at some point, they will do the do. Obviously, not in detail, I ain't got a clue about that stuff. Anyway, this is definitely the only update this weekend because I have football practice tomorrow and my birthday party with family is Sunday (My actual birthday is next Friday, the 25th). Then, I have a billion hours of homework to do. Also, DID ANY OF YOU GUYS SEE THE REVIEW OF ALLEGIANT THAT SAID VERONICA IS MERCILESS BECAUSE SHE APPARENTLY KILLS A CHARACTER THAT WE'VE KNOWN SINCE THE FIRST BOOK IN THE FIRST SIX CHAPTERS OF ALLEGIANT? MY HEART IS SLOWLY TEARING APART, I CAN'T WAIT ANY LONGER. I just pre-ordered Allegiant and then ran around my house screaming until my parents told me to calm down. Sorry, this is a super long author's note but I'm just updating you guys on some stuff. Thanks for all the reviews, I already have 63! Thank you so much for reading. I love y'all and I hope you enjoy this new chapter. (:**

Tris' POV

I glare furiously at the guys' retreating figures. "Ugh!" I scream, frustrated. "I cannot believe they did this!"

"We are _definitely _getting them back for this," Christina says.

"Well, it was Four's idea so he gets the worst punishment of all," I say.

"Anyone have any ideas?" Shauna chimes in.

"Well... For Uriah, Zeke, and Will, we could just poor Tabasco sauce in their mouth while their sleeping. It's really hot. Oh! And then we can have a glass of vodka beside their bed because you know, it looks like water but vodka ignites the burning even more," Marlene says.

We all gape at her and I can tell she begins to feel uncomfortable, "What guys?"

Christina is the first to speak, "Aren't you supposed to be the nicest of all of us?"

She grins at us, "I'm dating Uriah. Need I say more?"

"True," We all say in unison.

"Well for Four.. I don't think there is a singular prank that's good enough for what he deserves so we'll just do multiple pranks. Hmm... For one, we can place a table over his head while he's sleeping and then blow an air horn so when he sits up, he hits his head on the table. That's some physical pain..." I say.

"This is going to be so awesome! We need to act nice for now so they don't see anything coming," Shauna suggests. We nod in agreement.

"Okay well... We really need to get out of this lake, take showers and change," Marlene points out.

I suddenly get a great idea. "Hey, guys. Why don't we parade around in tank tops and short shorts? Teasing is a pretty horrible punishment for guys. We can make the guys regret their decisions," I grin evilly at them. Grins slowly spread across their faces as they nod.

"Well, girls. Let's get this thing started."

**Tobias' POV**

"Guys... I'm kind of scared of what they're going to do," Will says, obviously thinking of the possibilities. Uriah and Zeke have similar expressions of worry and slight fear on their faces.

I snort, "Come on, guys. They're not very creative. They seriously can't do anything too bad."

Zeke sighs, "Maybe you're right..."

Right at that exact moment, our girlfriends trail into the kitchen. My eyes immediately fall on Tris and I'm positive they're bulging out of my skull. My mouth falls slack as I look her over from head to toe. Her hair is straightened and flowing down her back, she has a decent amount of make up on that makes her eyes pop. She's wearing a really tight black tank top and _really _short shorts, accentuating every single one of her curves. I see out of my peripheral vision that all the guys wear similar astounded expressions. The girls wear smug, satisfied smirks on their faces.

Zeke speaks up, "Or maybe you're extremely wrong, Four." I open and close my mouth several times, trying to gain the ability to form words but it's not working.

Tris begins to walk towards me and everything around me but her disappears from my mind. She stalks in my direction, eyeing me like she's the predator and I the prey. She slowly sits in my lap and flings her arms around my neck. I loosely wrap my arms around her waist, still partly in shock. She leans down and whispers in my ear, "Hey, Toby. How's it going?"

I flounder for words, "Um... Good- uh- I'm uh- good." She leans her face toward mine and places her lips so close that I feel the hot air fan out across mine as she breathes.

"That's good," She whispers. She moves her hips a little and I stifle a groan. She slowly stands up and walks slowly toward the bedrooms. As I watch her retreating form, Marlene, Shauna, and Christina follow her. They all go into Christina's room and shut the door.

I slowly rotate around in the old wooden chair and look at the other guys. They have similar stunned expressions on their faces.

"What the heck... was that?" Will breathes out.

"That was part of their payback. I must admit, they did do a fantastic job," Zeke mutters.

"Ugh, now they're probably going to be huge teases. Thanks a lot, Four," Uriah glares at me and Will and Zeke do the same.

I hold my hands up in surrender, "You guys agreed to it. You're to blame, too, not just me."

"This sucks!" Will shouts.

"Hush! We just have to pretend like they aren't getting to us. Whatever you do, don't gape like a fish or let any emotion show on your face whatsoever," I say.

Uriah smirks at me, "You were gaping like a fish."

I'm quick to defend myself, "We all were gaping like fish! Our girlfriend's are trying to provoke us and they're succeeding so far."

"We kind of deserve it.." Will says quietly.

"Will! Whose side are you on, dude?" Zeke exclaims.

"Guys, we need to focus on how we're going to sleep tonight. I'm sure they have something planned for us once we fall asleep," I point out.

"Maybe we should all camp out in the living room and we can take turns keeping watch. I really don't want any bodily harm," Uriah suggests.

"It's the best idea I've got. I don't really think it'd be safe to sleep in our rooms with our girlfriends," Will murmurs.

"We're going to have to get them back eventually," Zeke claims. We nod.

"Well guys," I say. "Welcome to The Prank War of 2013."

Will puts on a horrified face, "Of 2013!? Please don't tell me that there's going to be more. I don't think I can handle this."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

**A/N: Sorry for the sucky chapter but I have to take a shower and stuff. I have football practice tomorrow and I don't need to be tired for that. I love you, my lovelies. Thank you for reading and please leave some reviews. Tell me if this chapter sucked as bad as I think it did. I'm always really harsh on myself so I don't know how it really is. See y'all next week! (: **


	5. Chapter 5 - Endless Teasing

**A/N: Surprise, Surprise! My football practice was cancelled so I can update, yay! By the way guys, the Divergent fandom army now has a facebook page. We need likes so search 'Divergent Flame' on facebook! Come on guys, show your support! I love you guys, you're so amazing. I already have like 73 reviews, that's so unbelievable! Anyway, thank you for reading and the reviews. I love you, my little lovelies! Haha, enjoy.(:**

**IMPORTANT! This chapter is kind of... strange because I just watched Pitch Perfect and the songs from the Rip-Off got stuck in my head... So yeah these songs are NOT really appropriate.. I might have to change this story to M eventually but I think teens listen to these songs anyway so sorry if you don't like this! :/ **

Tris' POV

I slowly stand up and make my way to Christina's room. I hear footsteps signaling that the other girls are following me. Once we're all in the room, Christina and I take seats on top of the bed while Shauna and Marlene plop down on the hardwood floor. Each of us wear satisfied smirks.

"So," Christina begins. "I think that went pretty well."

I laugh and say, "No doubt. Their jaws hit the floor and their eyes almost fell out of their skulls."

"That was kind of fun," Marlene says, thoughtful.

"I wasn't even paying attention to you guys. What did each of you do?" Shauna asks.

Marlene speaks up first, "I just sat on Uriah's lap facing him and whispered some dirty things into his ear. His face was priceless!"

We all laugh and Christina says, "All I had to do was sit on Will's lap and look at him and he was done for. He couldn't form a single word."

"I did pretty much the same except Four stuttered out half sentences which was pretty amusing," I inform them, with a smug grin on my face.

Suddenly, Christina stands up, "Guys! You know what would be so hilarious?"

"What's that?" I ask curiously.

Well, doesn't Uriah and Zeke have a karaoke machine somewhere around here?" Marlene nods so Christina continues. "Well, what if we set it up while they're still in the kitchen and sang some not-so-ladylike songs, hmm?"

A grin slowly makes it's way onto my face. That's a perfect extension to the teasing we're doing. Shauna, Marlene, and I all nod.

"Well, let's get started."

xXx

After we sneaked into the basement and set up the karaoke machine on a stage-like area in the living room, we started talking about the first song we were going to sing.

"What about 'Let's Talk About Sex'?" Christina says.

I shake my head, "Maybe later. We need a good opener."

"Something sexy..." Shauna mutters.

"What about 'My Humps' by the Black Eyed Peas?" Marlene says.

"Actually..." I say. "That sounds like a good idea. But let's only do half the song so we can have time to do more."

"Okay well let's just make up a dance as we go. Come on, let's get this party started," Christina smirks at us.

I walk up to the stage-like area and grab a microphone. I stand in the front on the left with Marlene to my right, and Christina and Shauna behind us. "Okay, here we go," Christina declares and the music begins.

Christina starts off with,

_Whatcha' gon' do with all that junk. All that junk inside the trunk._

Shauna sings next while running her free hand down her side,

_I'ma get, get, get you drunk. Get you love drunk off my hump. _

_My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump. My lovely little lumps._

_Check it out!_

The boys must have finally heard the noise because they file into the room with Tobias in the lead. They stop in their tracks when they spot us singing and dancing. I smirk at them and point to the couch in front of us. They slowly make their way and sit on the couch in a daze, never taking their eyes off of us.

I grin and begin to sing my part,

_I drive these brothers crazy, I do it on the daily._

_They treat me really nicely, they buy me all these ices._

Christina takes over,

_Dolce and Gabbana, Fendi and NaDonna._

_Carin' they be sharin'. All their money got me wearin' fly. _She pops her collar and I giggle a little.

__Marlene takes on the next part which I think fits her confident personality well,

_Brother I ain't askin', they say they love my ass and seven jeans, true religion._

_I say no but they keep givin', so I keep on takin' and no I ain't takin'. _

_We can keep on datin' I keep on demonstratin'. _

We all begin to walk around the stage, shaking our hips just to torture the guys. Shauna sings next,

_My love. My love, my love, my love. You love my lady humps._

_My hump, my hump, my hump. They humps they got you._

_(She's got me spending)._

I look over the guys' faces and laugh a bit. They're practically drooling. I point at Tobias and smile (I hope) seductively while I finish off the song,

_Oh, spendin' all your money on me. And spendin' time on me. _

_(She's got me spending)._

_Oh, spendin' all your money on me. Up on me, on me. _

The music cuts off and Shauna, Marlene, Christina, and I walk up to the edge of the stage. Tobias seems at a loss for words so I smirk down at him. I see Christina, Shauna, and Marlene do the same to their boyfriends.

Zeke speaks first with his eyes still wide as saucers never leaving Shauna, "As much as I hate you for doing that... I really want to see more."

Shauna flashes a mischievous grin and says, "Are you saying you want an encore?" Zeke's eyes get even bigger and he nods slightly.

I look at the other 3 guys and flash an evil smirk, "What about you three?" They nod with their eyes still as wide as possible.

"Hmm... I think we can manage that," Christina says. We all walk back to the center of the stage and form a kind of huddle.

"What about 'In My Head' by Jason Derulo and we can just change it around a bit so it's like a girl is singing instead?" I suggest. They smile and nod. We all take our original places on the stage and the music begins. This time, Marlene starts.

_Everybody's looking for love, oh. Ain't that the reason you're in this club? Oh._

_You ain't gonna find a dance with her, oh. Got a better solution for you, oh oh._

I walk down the stage and to where Tobias is sitting with his eyes wide. I sit down on his lap and run my fingers through his hair as I sing the next part,

_Just stay with me now. Say the word and we'll go._

_I'll be your teacher, I'll show the ropes. _

_You'll see a side of love you've never known. I can see it going down, going down. _

Marlene, Shauna, and Christina all copy me and make their way off the stage to their boyfriends. Each of them sit in their laps. As we all sing the chorus together, I straddle Tobias and move my free hand up and down his chest,

_In my head, I see you all over me. _

_In my head, you fulfill my fantasies. _

_You'll be screaming nooooooo. _

_In my head, it's going down. In my head, it's going down. _

_In my head. Yeah, in my head. Yeah, oh yeah. _

We stop the song there and I slowly get off of Tobias' lap. I make my way up the stage and put the microphone down next to the machine. The other girls follow my example. I turn and smirk at the boys as I walk down the hallway to Christina's room, making sure to shake my hips a bit in the process.

**Tobias' POV**

Once the girls left the room, it took probably a full five minutes before any of us gained the ability to speak. By then, we had heard more doors slam, signifying the girls went to their individual rooms. Will was the first one to talk, "Four... I. Hate. You. So. Much."

"I hate me, too," I respond.

"This is so much worse than I thought. Why did we agree to throw them in the lake?" Zeke groans.

"Tris has seriously never done anything like this with all the other pranks I pulled," I mutter.

Uriah groans and says, "I seriously think Marlene is going to kill me." I have to agree. Tris is probably going to kill me sometime soon. The way she was dancing during those songs keeps replaying over and over in my head.

"Can't we just try apologizing? I can't take anymore of this," Will pleads desperately.

"Normally, I would say no way in hell am I apologizing but I have to agree. I'm going to die soon if I don't get on Tris' good side again," I say hopelessly.

"Well then," Zeke says. "Let's hope they feel kind and merciful today."

I stand up and mutter, "I'm going to go apologize. Wish me luck." I make my way down the hallway toward mine and Tris' room. I open the door slowly and see Tris laying on the bed with her hands behind her head. At the sound of the door opening, she looks up at me. She looks me over with an amused smirk and says, "You have a bit of dry drool on the corner of your mouth." I quickly reach up and swipe my hand across my mouth and she laughs.

"So can I help you with something or...?" She inquires.

I wring my hands as I speak, "Um well.. You see, I was kind of hoping that maybe, you... would forgive me?"

She gets up off the bed and stalks toward me. When she gets close enough, she wraps one arm around my neck while trailing the other hand down my chest, "And why would I do that?"

I look down at her with pleading eyes, "Because you're seriously going to kill me soon if you don't. Please, Trissy? I'm begging you."

"Hmm..." She says, as if in thought. "I'll think about it."

I wrap my arms around her waist and bend down to kiss her. She wraps both her arms firmly around my neck and stands on her tiptoes. I haven't got to kiss her all day because she's been busy plotting revenge. Once our lips meet, she licks my lips and I moan. She kisses me harder and my mouth opens under the pressure. Suddenly, she pulls away and I groan in frustration, "Come on, Tris. Please stop being mad at me and teasing me like this. I can't take it much longer."

She laughs and pushes away from me. She turns around and makes her way to the bed but before she can get to close, I reach my arms out and pull her against my chest. She tries to wiggle away but I keep one arm planted firmly around her waist. She gives up after a moment and slumps back against me. I use my free arm to push all of her hair to her right shoulder. I bend down and place kisses from her earlobe to her shoulder. She starts squirming again and I bite her earlobe gently. She shudders and I smile a bit. "Trissy, please please please forgive me?" I begin to leave wet open-mouthed kisses along her neck and her breathing hitches. "Okay," She whispers.

"What was that?" I say, still holding her in place.

She pushes away and says, "I'll _tone down _the teasing but I'm not saying I'll stop completely. You seriously deserve it. And who knows, I might do other mean things later, I guess we'll just have to see. Now, can you accept that? Because it's the best you're going to get."

She crosses her arms over her chest and I sigh, "Okay. You know I love you regardless, Trissy."

She puts on a smug grin and says, "Oh, I know."

I pull her into a hug and she doesn't resist. I kiss her forehead and say, "Good, I'm glad. Now, let's go to sleep, I'm exhausted after all _that._" I give her an accusing look.

She smiles and shrugs, "Like I said, you deserved it." She pulls back the covers and lays down. I turn off the light and then follow her lead. Once I'm laying down, I pull her tightly against my chest and she snuggles into my side.

"Good night, Trissy," I whisper.

"G'night, Toby."

**A/N: That was pretty long, wasn't it? I don't know, I just felt like updating. Well, thank you for reading and please leave reviews. Love you guys! **


	6. Chapter 6 - Karaoke Fun

**A/N: To people who are asking, I update every weekend, normally on Fridays. Also, it hasn't been days since I've updated. I updated Friday AND Saturday which is more than normal. Plus, I'm updating right now so you guys are extremely lucky this week. To answer another question, this story probably won't be ENTIRELY pranks. I just like writing about a prank war because it's fun and happy and I really don't like writing about drama because then I feel sad for my characters. Leave some ideas, too, because I don't know what to do in this story right now... Also, thank you guys so much for all the reviews! You guys are the nicest people ever, I swear. I love you guys, thank you so so so much for all the nice reviews, I have yet to receive a mean one so thank you. ALLEGIANT COMES OUT TOMORROW AND I'M TERRIFIED TO READ IT BECAUSE I HEARD THE ENDING IS REALLY SAD. Is anyone else participating in Faction Day tomorrow (22nd)? I know I am! Anyway, love love love you guys, enjoy this new chapter and leave some more awesome reviews!(:**

Tris' POV

I wake the next morning with a pair of warm arms surrounding me. I blush to myself a little, thinking about the events of the previous day. I don't know where all that confidence came from. Sure, I have a burst of confidence every now and then but never anything like that. I yawn and stretch a little. In the process, I guess I woke Tobias up because he begins to move around. He plants a soft, sweet kiss on my temple and removes his arms from me, stretching. I turn over and look at him. He looks at me and smiles, "Good morning, beautiful."

I smile back and say, "Good morning." I move to get out of bed but Tobias swings his arms back around me and hugs me tight to his chest. "Tobias," I say. "We have to get up now."

"Hmm... I'm good," He mumbles.

"Tobias, come on now, we have to get up. You better do as I ask or we'll go right back to situations like yesterday," I threaten. He stiffens and then releases me. I swing my legs over the side of the bed, laughing. He scowls over at me and I put on an innocent smile.

"Evil, evil little girl..." He mutters under his breath. I giggle while grabbing some clothes and heading to the bathroom to change.

Once I've changed, I throw my dirty clothes in the hamper and make my way to the kitchen. I walk in and see everyone sitting at the table. Well, more like the guys are sitting in the chairs with their girlfriends sitting in their laps. I spot Tobias at the very end of the table. He looks at me, smirks and pats his lap. I don't really have a choice due to lack of chairs so I walk over to him and place myself in his lap. I wiggle around a little, trying to get comfortable. Well, there's also an ulterior motive because I can be evil at times like that. I'm rewarded with a low groan and him grabbing my hips to still me. I turn my head to look at him and bat my eyelashes innocently, "What's the matter?"

He gives me a disbelieving look and says, "When did you turn so evil?"

I laugh and whisper in his ear, "What? Am I making this _hard _for you?" I waggle my eyebrows at him.

His eyes widen and his mouth opens and closes but no sound is released. I smirk and turn to address the others sitting at the table. "Good morning, guys," I greet before noticing their facial expressions. Well then, I guess they heard our little exchange. The guys look dumbstruck and the girls give me a smug smile. I feel my cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

"Dang Tris, when did your mind take a left turn straight into the gutter?" Zeke asks. I give Shauna a look and she must understand because all of the sudden, she swings the palm of her hand around and whacks Zeke on the back of his head. I laugh and reach over to fist bump her.

"Dang, both of you are conniving, aren't you?" Uriah mumbles but still coherent. Shauna and I give Marlene a look and she also catches on because then Uriah is being hit upside the head. Shauna and I cheer and Uriah and Zeke scowl.

"Four, look what your girlfriend started," Will says. Guess what happens next? Christina slaps him in the back of the head. We all break out into fits of laughter while the guys scowl.

"You know, I think I'll just stay quiet..." Tobias mutters. I smile angelically and then smack him in the head.

"Hey! I didn't even do anything!" He shouts.

I smirk and say, "Yeah, but it was only fair."

He pouts and I give him a quick kiss on the lips. Well, I meant for it to be a quick kiss but it didn't turn out that way because when I try to pull away, he puts his hand on the back of my head preventing me from moving a mere centimeter away. He dips his tongue just past my lips, asking for admittance and I comply, opening my mouth and deepening the kiss. Soon, I had to come up for air but he just moved his lips to my neck, lacing kisses all the way down and back up. My breathing falters and I hear catcalls. I push against his chest, remembering there are others in the kitchen and whisper, "Tobias, we aren't alone. Later, okay?"

He smirks and nods. I spin back around and face the group. Christina looks me over and says, "You know there's a room like 10 feet from here. Feel free to continue, just not in here where I have to see." My face flushes and I look down at the floor. Tobias just wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my cheek.

"So anyway guys... What do you want to do?" Marlene asks.

"Well the karaoke machine is still set up, do you guys want to have a war to see who can sing the funniest/stupidest songs?" Uriah suggests.

I smile and nod, "I like that idea." I bounce off of Tobias' lap and head into the living room. I hear sounds of everyone else following me.

"Okay, so who's going first?" Shauna asks.

"Well, we all went yesterday, so I say the guys should sing us a song," Christina suggests with a smirk.

The guys shrug and make their way onto the stage while Christina, Marlene, Shauna, and I take seats on the couch to watch the show. The guys form a huddle, whispering about songs. Finally, they decide on one and take places on the stage. The music begins and I laugh with recognition. Tobias starts them off,

_Shawty had them apple bottom jeans, boots with the fur._

_And the whole club was looking at her. She hit the floor._

_Next thing you know, shawty got low low low low low low. _

By now, all of us girls are laughing while the guys try to keep a straight face. Zeke sings the next part,

_Them baggy sweat pants and the reeboks with the straps. _

_Turn around and gave that big booty a smack. She hit the floor._

_Next thing you know, shawty got low low low low low low._

Uriah rips off his shirt and comes in with the rap part and I can't help but laugh hysterically,

_I ain't never seen nothin' that will make her go. _

_This crazy all night spendin' my dough._

_Had a million dollar vibe and a bottle to go. _

_Dem birthday cakes, they stole the show._

_So sexual, flexible, professional, drinkin' X and O_

_Hold up, wait a minute. Do I see what I think I whoa!_

_Did I think I seen shawty get low. _

Will takes over the rest of the rap part while moving his hands around frantically,

_Ain't the same when it's up that close. Make it rain, I'm makin' it snow._

_Work the pole, I got the bank roll. I'mma say I prefer them with no clothes._

_I'm into that I love women exposed._

_She threw it back at me. I gave her more cash, ain't no problem I know where it goes._

I swear this is the best entertainment of my entire life. Tobias comes back in,

_She had them apple bottom jeans, boots with the fur._

_Had the whole club lookin' at her. She hit the floor._

_Next thing you know, shawty got low low low low low low._

Zeke once again to finish off the song,

_Them baggy sweat pants and the reeboks with the straps. _

_Turn around and gave that big booty a smack. She hit the floor._

_Next thing you know, shawty got low low low low low low._

The song ends and I fall off the couch laughing. The guys walk over to us, laughing also. Tobias picks me up off the floor and kisses my forehead.

"Beat that, pansycakes!" Uriah announces. I smirk and Shauna, Marlene, Christina, and I make our way up on stage. We form the huddle to discuss songs.

"We need a really good one... Oh! The Bad Touch?" I say, smiling. They nod while smiling and we take places on the stage. This time, Christina starts us off,

_Sweat baby, sweat baby. Sex is a Texas drought me _

_and you do the kind of stuff only prince would sing about._

_So put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts._

Christina waggles her eyebrows suggestively and the guys laugh loudly. Marlene takes over the next part,

_Yes, I'm siskel, yes I'm Ebert and you're getting two thumbs up._

_You've had enough of two hand touch, you want it rough, you're out of bounds._

_I want you smothered, want you covered like my Waffle House hash browns. _

Shauna sings next while trying not to laugh,

_Come quicker than Fed-Ex, never reaching apex, like Coca-Cola stock,_

_you are inclined to make me rise an hour early just like Daylight Savings Time._

I take over the chorus, successfully singing it with a straight face while looking directly at Tobias,

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals _

_so let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel._

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals so_

_let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel._

We stop the song there and smirk at the guys, doubling over laughing. Zeke looks at us and says, "I can't believe you guys actually had the audacity to sing that!"

I shrug and gesture to the stage. They get up from the couch, still laughing slightly and go up on the stage. Marlene, Shauna, Christina, and I take our seats back on the couch. They must have already picked out a song because they don't form a huddle to discuss it. They put on serious faces and the music begins. Three seconds later, all the guys have ripped off their shirts and they come flying toward our faces. I catch Tobias' in my hand and laugh. They start dancing like male strippers, I don't even know but I do know that it's the funniest thing I've ever seen. Zeke begins singing,

_I'm bringing sexy back. Them other boys don't know how to act._

_I think it's special, what's behind your back._

_So turn around and I'll pick up the slack._

_Take em' to the bridge!  
_

Tobias takes over and I'm basically crying now from laughing,

_Dirty babe. You see these shackles, baby, I'm your slave._

_I'll let you whip me if I misbehave._

He gyrates his hips and I lose it completely. I fall off the couch rolling around and I notice Shauna, Marlene, and Christina doing the same.

"STOP!" I scream, struggling for air. "STOP, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE. YOU WIN."

The music cuts off and the boys walk off the stage, looking all smug.

Will looks at us and says, "Ha, we win."

I roll my eyes and respond, "Well, if we whipped off our shirts and gyrated our hips, I'm sure we'd win." Uriah, Will, Zeke, and Tobias' eyes all go blank, probably imagining what I just said. I look to Christina, Shauna, and Marlene and we all nod at the same time. In perfect synchronization, we slap our boyfriends in the head. They snap out of it screaming, "Ouch!" and "Hey!"

"You know we love you guys," I say.

"GROUP HUG!" Uriah screams and lunges at us. He manages to wrap us all in his embrace and I figure, if you can't escape, might as well join in so I hug back. After a moment, I say, "Come on guys, personal bubble. I need air."

They back away and we all grin at each other. I honestly have the best friends in the whole world.

**A/N: Wow, that was long. I just really like writing about them making each other laugh. You guys are so lucky, though, 3 updates in such close proximity. Haha, I love you guys. Leave me some reviews, lovelies. And enjoy Allegiant. I might be too unstable emotionally this weekend after reading Allegiant so I don't know when the next update will be. Love y'all! Thanks for reading and leave reviews. (: **


	7. Chapter 7 - Camping

**A/N: Guys I'm sorry for taking so long to update. It's just that I accidentally read an Allegiant spoiler and I cried hysterically for days and it upsets me to think about Divergent right now. I still haven't read Allegiant so don't tell me what happens, I just know kind of how it ends because of stupid spoilers. So definitely no drama happening in this story anytime soon, I just want happiness with the characters because my heart is in pain and broken. Another reason I haven't updated is because it was my 15th birthday Friday (Wooh!) and I was with my family all day Saturday. You guys are so amazing though, I have 105 reviews for only 6 chapters, that's outrageous! Anyway, forgive me for not updating and here is your update for this weekend.(:**

Tobias' POV

The next morning, we're all gathered in the kitchen, stuffing our faces and laughing about anything and everything. "Hey guys, why don't we do something fun tonight?" Uriah suggests.

"We could play Truth or Dare?" Zeke suggests with a shrug.

Tris looks over at him with a mask of horror and says, "No thanks! You guys already know way more about me than I am comfortable with." I laugh and so does everyone else.

"Why don't we just camp out by the lake? We have some tents and air mattresses in the basement," Uriah suggests. Everyone nods enthusiastically.

xXx

The rest of the day was spent going around the cabin, trying to find the necessary things needed to go camping, even though we were only going to be like 20 yards away from the front door. In the end, we had 4 tents, 4 air mattresses, pillows, blankets, flashlights, snacks, and other necessities. By about 6 o'clock, we had all the tents set up and the camp was pretty much established. It was starting to get dark so Tris and I walked into the forest close by to gather some wood for a fire. We started to pick up some fire wood and when I looked up, I was met with Tris' butt in the air directly in front of me. Hey, what can I say? I'm a guy, it's in my nature. I stood up and dropped the pile of wood that I'd collected. I walked over to Tris and pushed her up against a nearby tree. She dropped her pile of sticks and looked up at me in surprise and confusion.

"Tobias...What-" She began but I shushed her with a finger to her lips. She looked down at my finger on her lips, making her eyes cross and I laughed. I moved my finger and she looked back up into my eyes. I slowly leaned forward and placed my lips on hers. Our lips met with fervor and passion, and I moved one hand to tangle in her hair while the other rested on her hip. Her hands were splayed against the bark of tree, trying to hold herself up, I presume. I smirk a bit as Tris pulls back for air, gasping wildly. I move my mouth to her neck and collarbone, lightly nibbling and sucking on her sensitive skin. Her entire body shudders and I pull away with a smug grin. I look her over and see her back pressed tightly to the tree with her hands gripping the rough bark. Her eyes are wide and her mouth is slightly parted, her chest heaves for air.

"Tobias..." She whispers. "What was that for?" I shrug and bend down to pick up the wood that we dropped. She gives me an incredulous look but I just grab her hand in mine and start walking back to the group. When we arrive, Christina whistles, "Dang guys, you were gone for an awfully long time and Tris just happens to have disheveled hair. I wonder what you guys were doing?" She rubs her chin with her pointer finger, a smirk on her face. Everyone laughs but then Tris speaks up, "Well, Four decided to randomly jump me and have a make-out session against a tree."

I look at her in total bewilderment as everyone else does the same. Tris is never so open, she normally would be blushing, not admitting to having a make-out session, not 5 minutes before.

"Tris.." Will says carefully and slowly. "Are you okay? Do you need to see a doctor? Did you hit your head or something?"

Tris glares at him and then says, "Nothing is wrong with me."

"Then why aren't you stuttering and blushing like crazy?" Marlene inquires.

"Well," Tris begins slowly. "You see, you guys always do and say things to make me embarrassed and then laugh about it. So I've decided I'm going to try to stop being all embarrassed about everything and be open about it like y'all are."

We all gape at her and I bend down so I can whisper in her ear, "Trissy, I love when you stutter and blush, it's one of the most adorable things you do." She smiles and stands on the tips of her toes so she can whisper back to me, "Well, Toby, I'm not saying I'm going to be able to stop completely, I'm just going to try to. Plus, no matter how hard I try, I'm pretty sure you'll always have the ability to make me blush." I raise my eyebrows and grin at her. I bend back down and kiss behind her ear, "Cute butt, Trissy." I wink and she flushes a deep red. I smirk with satisfaction while everyone turns their heads to me. Zeke asks warily, "What did you say to her?"

I grin devilishly and before I can respond, Uriah speaks up, "Don't answer his question. I honestly don't want to know."

"Okay then... So what do we do now?" Shauna says.

"I'm hungry," Zeke says. Everyone nods in agreement. I take the firewood that we collected and place it on the ground. I take a lighter and light it, then I find a straightish stick to roast hot dogs on. I put a hot dog on the stick and pull a chair up next to the fire. Tris walks to a nearby chair to sit, eating a marshmellow but I reach my hand out and grab her wrist. I swiftly pull her down and she falls on my lap. She looks at me and raises her eyebrows. I just smile and shrug, wrapping my free arm around her waist. Everyone else takes their own seats around the fire. Zeke eyes Tris in my lap and says, "Guys, what's with all the PDA? I thought Tris was the innocent, reserved one." To my surprise and evidently, everyone elses, Tris lifts her hand and flips him off. She then quickly turns her face and presses her lips to mine with bruising pressure. Not that I'm complaining. I hear whistles and she quickly pulls away, smirking at all of our friends.

**Tris' POV**

"Damn Tris," Will mutters, staring at me. I just continue to smirk and place a marshmellow in my mouth.

"Anyway, on a new topic, um... Let's tell stories or something. Made up or real, scary or funny, it doesn't really matter," Christina says.

"What if you were home alone and you sneezed and then the phone rang but when you picked it up, someone said 'Bless you' and hung up?" I say.

"I'd be pretty freaked out," Mar says, eyes wide.

Uriah shrugs, "Maybe it's just a religious person, saying bless you and have a wonderful day. Could be a coincidence."

"Highly unlikely, obviously," Tobias points out.

I kind of zone out for a little while after that, thinking about how much fun I'm having and how much fun this summer is going to be. I'm dragged back to reality though, soon after because Tobias wraps both arms tightly around my waist and begins to plant small kisses up and down my neck. I sigh and I can feel him smile against my skin. I tilt my head to the side to give him better access and he kisses lightly back up my neck to my ear. He pulls my earlobe between his teeth, nibbling softly and I shiver. Will clears his throat awkwardly and Tobias picks me up off his lap, placing me on the ground. He proceeds to stand up and then takes my hand in his. He looks at our friends and says, "Trissy and I are going to sleep."

As we begin to walk away, Zeke shouts, "Hey, those tents aren't sound proof so don't make too much noise! I don't need to hear what you guys are doing!"

I shout back over my shoulder, "Maybe we'll take your advice or maybe we won't!" Tobias and I climb inside our tent and lay down on the air mattress. He puts his arm under my head and pulls my body firmly against his. He kisses my cheek and whispers, "Good night, Trissy. I love you."

I smile and whisper back, "I love you, too."

**Tobias' POV (again)**

I wake up to the feeling of the bed moving. I realize it's too bright and slowly open my eyes. What I see above me is not the ceiling of the tent. No, it's the sun and the sky. Dammit, they put our air mattress in the lake. I figure I better tell Tris before she wakes up and rolls over into the water. I murmur in her ear, "Trissy, wake up but don't move around too much."

She opens her eyes sleepily, and then her eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Tobias, where are we?" She asks me, slowly.

"Well, it appears that our oh-so-wonderful friends have put our air mattress in the lake while we were sleeping. So to answer your question, we're in the middle of the lake." I reply nonchalantly.

"What!?" She shrieks.

I shrug, "Might as well make the best of it and get them back for it later."

"Make the best of it? How do you make the best of being in the middle of a lake?" She questions. I smirk and say, "Like this." Then, I lean down and kiss her softly. Before she can respond, I push her off the mattress and into the lake. She screeches like a banshee and I laugh. Before she can say anything or threaten me, I stand up and jump into the lake. She glares at me and I say, "Well we were going to get wet, regardless."

I guess everyone else woke up when Tris screamed, because I hear loud laughter. I look towards the shore, and sure enough, there stands our 'friends' laughing their heads off. I start to swim back when Tris speaks up, "What about the air mattress?"

I snort, "Screw it, they put it out here, they can come get it if they want it." She laughs and we both swim towards the shore.

About 5 minutes later, Tris and I make it to the shore and we climb out, dripping. We walk over to our friends and they look at us with smug grins. Tris smiles mischievously, and then shakes her entire body, spraying water all over our friends like a dog. They groan and shout and Tris and I laugh.

"So, did you guys roll out of bed into the water?" Zeke asks, smugly.

I grin, "Nope, I woke up, realized we were in the lake and then jumped in.

Uriah shrugs, "Good enough for me."

Tris rushes forward suddenly, and jumps on Uriah. He screams and tries to avoid getting soaking wet but to no avail. I, and everyone else, laugh. I walk over and high five Tris and she smiles smugly.

We begin to make our way inside the cabin, and Tris calls back over her shoulder, "We're going to go change and plot some nice revenge." I look back at their horrified faces and laugh. No one can deny that Tris is the master at the game of revenge.

**A/N: I have to go eat so I'm stopping the chapter there. Thanks for reading and leave some reviews! See you lovelies next week, I love y'all!**


	8. Chapter 8 - True Love

**A/N: Hey lovelies! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated sooner, I was busy. I finished reading Allegiant on Friday and then cried for a while. Then, I had a family reunion Saturday. I also have to create a website for a school project and for those of you who have never done that, it's a lot of work and very time consuming. On the bright side, I got my friend to read Divergent and he's obsessed with it now. He's always like, "IT'S SO GOOD!" and I'm like "I KNOW OMG." Also, in less than a week, I'll be meeting Veronica Roth! Anyway, thank you guys for being patient and kind. I have so many reviews for such a small amount of chapters, it's unbelievable! And they're all really nice so thank you so so so much. You're all perfect and I greatly appreciate your existence. Okay, enough rambling, I'm sorry for not updating sooner, please leave some more reviews, and enjoy this new chapter! Love y'all! **

**WARNING! - This chapter is the one people voted on. It's not in great detail obviously, it's not M worthy so I'm not going to change the rating. Although, it is definitely Teen. **

Tris' POV

Tobias and I make our way inside the cabin, leaving our terrified friends behind. I feel a great surge of pride at how frightened they are. I have to admit, I have grown exceedingly good at revenge from all the pranks that I've suffered this year. We walk hand in hand down the hallway to the room we share. I walk ahead of him towards the bed and flop down on it. I hear Tobias close the door, chuckling and then the soft sound of his footsteps as he makes his way towards the bed. I feel the bed dent inward as he lays down next to me. He reaches over and pulls me up to him so that I'm practically laying on his chest. He wraps his arms around me tightly.

I look at him and raise my eyebrows. He just grins at me and I can't help but to smile back. He strokes my hair with one hand and keeps the other firmly around my waist. "I love you, Trissy," He whispers.

I smile and mumur, "I love you too, Toby."

**Tobias' POV**

She reaches up and pulls my face to her and kisses me, her soft lips on mine. I don't want her to stop, I never want her to stop kissing me. As long as she is, then everything is fine. I would stay right here with her forever if I could. The world can pass by without me, without either of us. Just as long as we can stay here, together. I smile at the thought. I hope to spend the rest of my life with this girl. Any life without her is pointless to me.

She pulls away and looks at me with amusement, "What are smiling about?"

"Nothing. It'd sound really corny," I say.

"Oh, just tell me," Tris complains.

I flip us so that she is laying underneath me and I'm supporting my weight on my forearms. I sigh and look directly into her beautiful grayish blue eyes, "I was just thinking about spending the rest of my life with you and how pointless my life would be without you."

I see her eyes begin to water and she blinks rapidly to void off oncoming tears. Why is she going to cry? "Trissy," I say, concerned. "What did I say? Please don't cry."

She laughs, "Tobias, I'm crying because I'm happy. That was amazing. Thank you for sharing that with me. Thank you for being with me. Thank you-" I cut her off by crashing my lips down on hers, kissing her with so fervor and passion. She reaches her hands up and grips my waist, one on each side. She opens her mouth without me having to silently ask for permission. My tongue explores her mouth and hers does the same to mine. Her hands travel under the hem of my shirt and up my back, tracing my spine. I shiver and she laughs a little. I quickly flip us once again so that I'm laying on my back with her sitting on top of me, never breaking the kiss. My hands drift up her shirt, tracing small patterns on her stomach and sides. She pulls back slightly and removes her shirt. I stare up at her in awe and I can tell she begins to feel a bit self conscious because she moves her arms across her chest to cover herself.

I lightly pull her arms away and say, "Tris, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Never doubt that."

She searches my eyes for a moment and then leans down, kissing me once again. She slides her hands under my shirt, dragging it upward and effectively pulling it off.

Things only escalate from there. Pretty soon, we're barely clothed and still kissing passionately. She reaches for the hem of my boxers but I grab her hands to stop her. "Tris, are you sure?" I say with complete seriousness, searching her eyes for any trace of doubt.

I don't find any. I only see love and devotion and desire. She smiles at me and says, "I'm sure."

**A/N: Okay, so it finally happened, yay! I know that this chapter was really short and so I might update again tonight, it depends if I finish my homework or not. Thank you for reading and please please please leave some reviews and let me know what you think! I hope you liked this, love you guys.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Confession

**A/N: Guys, I love y'all. I have 145 reviews for only 8 chapters. That's so outrageous, it makes me so unbelievably happy so thank you for making each one of my days that much better. Also, this update is most likely the only update this weekend because guess what? I'M MEETING VERONICA ROTH SATURDAY! OMG, I'M SO EXCITED. It's going to be the best day of my entire life. I'll update you guys on how that experience goes sometime soon. This chapter might be kind of short because I have to go pack but I promise the next one will be decent. Anyway, you're all so amazing and I greatly appreciate your existence. I love reading your reviews, so please leave some more. Enjoy this chapter! I love you guys!**

Tris' POV

Afterwards, Tobias and I decide we should probably get up and get dressed before our friends come looking for us. We quickly change and walk into the kitchen hand in hand. Neither of us can keep the stupid smiles off our face. When we walk through the doorway, all heads turn towards us.

Christina's eyes narrow in suspicion, "Tris, why do you look so happy?"

Zeke intervenes, "Four, you never smile that big. You look like you just got laid or something."

I feel my cheeks redden and I look at my feet. I hear surprised gasps filter along the room. Marlene, Shauna, and Christina simultaneously scream, "TRIS!"

I look up at them with my cheeks still burning, "What?" They just continue to stare at me.

All of the sudden, Zeke and Uriah begin clapping. Zeke laughs, "Congratulations, Four. I thought you were going to die a virgin or something."

Shauna looks at him like he's lost his mind. She walks over to him and slaps him in the back of the head.

I turn my head and bury my face in Tobias' shirt. He rubs my back comfortingly. I can feel the vibrations in his chest when he speaks, "Guys, leave Tris alone. Why do you guys care if we did or not? It's not like it effects you in anyway."

"Oh, it'll effect us if Tris gets pregnant. You used protection, right?" Christina says forcefully.

"She's on birth control. Chill your tits," Tobias says. I burst into laughter and Shauna, Will, and Marlene join in.

I try to speak through my laughter, "Okay guys, seriously. Can we talk about something other than the subject of my love life?"

"Just make sure you always use protection. We don't need mini Tris' and Four's running around," Uriah says jokingly yet sternly.

"No worries," I say, holding my hands up in defense.

**A/N: I'm really really sorry that this is so short. I accidentally deleted it again, I really need to stop doing that. I don't have time today to retype all of that stuff but I'll type a chapter on the car ride to Charleston and upload it ASAP. I apologize guys, this is the shortest chapter I've ever written and I'm a bad person for not giving you guys a decent update. Forgive me? **


	10. Author's Note - YALLFest Experience

**A/N: Hey y'all! So, I promise I will post a chapter today. I just really want to update you guys on some things first. First of all, I'm going to talk about some of the reviews I got asking for stuff. I really hate those stories where Tris ends up pregnant, this is NOT going to be one of those stories so please don't recommend it. Secondly, I'm not going to write the lemon parts because I'm only 15. I don't know how any of that goes. Also, I'm still upset about Allegiant so I'm not going to screw up anyone's relationship in this story. There will be no mixing of the character's to form new relationships and there will be no pregnant characters whatsoever as of right now. If you don't like that, I'm sorry but it's my story and I won't want to write it if I don't like the way it turns out and I'd probably end up not posting anymore.**

**Okay, now that that's all said, about yesterday. So, yesterday I met Veronica Roth and Marie Lu, any Legend fans out there? It was honestly the best day of my entire life. I'm going to try to tell you everything that happened. In the morning, the Keynote Conversation with Rae Carson and Veronica Roth started off the festival. It was hilarious. Rae Carson brought up the title of Detergent and they laughed about that for a while. Rae Carson then said something about sexy relationships with hot men and Veronica cringed and said, "I'm abnegation to the core so when you say 'sexy', I'm like," *Pulls jacket up to neck.* Then Rae said something about her husband and Veronica said, "No, the most we do is give each other longing looks." Also, some girls made signs and one of them said, "I want to multiply with Four." Veronica saw it and was like, "I want to multiply with Four? Oh... Okay um..." I waited in line for 2 and a half hours to make sure I was one of the first 500 people so I could meet Veronica Roth. I was the 108th person! I got to go upstairs and meet Veronica and I probably looked like an idiot. Like this was our conversation:**

**Veronica; Hi, how are you?  
Me; REALLY AWESOME! HOW ARE YOU!?  
Veronica; Good. *hands back book* Here you go.  
Me; OH MY GOSH THANK YOU SO MUCH! *Runs down the stairs squealing.***

**Yeah, see what I mean? After that, I went to several different panels. I stood in line for over an hour and met Marie Lu who took a picture with me and signed my book. I met a girl that looked exactly Lily Collins and I told her that. She said that she went to a panel in Georgia and Lily Collins stopped her to take a picture and then sent it to her mom! How cool is that? I wish I looked like a famous person.**

**I got a bunch of free stuff throughout the day. I got 2 Allegiant posters, faction stickers, a Justine magazine, and YALLFest glow sticks. The last thing of the day was the Smackdown. Absolutely hilarious. I was dying the whole time. There was a band called Tiger Beat made up of authors who sang songs and threw candy at us. Then, all the authors were split into two teams and they played different strange games. There was one game where it was a book + a genre = What? And the authors had to come up with what it made. Like, for example, Good Night Moon + Romance = Creepiest bedtime story ever. Or another one was, The Cat in the Hat + Erotica. But for that one, they actually went into the whole plot of the supposed book. They were like, "It's about people in the 80's when they called themselves Cool Cats. They wore hats... And nothing else." Veronica was cringing and laughing and it was hilarious. They also played a game where a fan would make up a title of a book and the authors had to come up with the plot and no matter how bad it was, all the authors had to scream YES like it was the best idea in the world. Then, at the end, they remixed songs. Like they made a Lord of the Rings song to the tune of Halo by Beyonce. Then, they made a Bad Romance remix to Twilight and it was called 'Bad Vampire.' Veronica was up there dancing and it was amazing. Have you ever noticed how tall she is? She towers over everyone! Do any of you know Ranson Riggs or whatever? He puked so he couldn't sign books. Instead, he signed a sticker that said "Ranson Riggs puked and all I got was this stupid sticker."**

**I put pictures on Divergent Flame's facebook page if anyone wants to see some pictures. I told you I would update you on my amazing experience. I really hope I can go next year. If you have any questions or anything else, just let me know.**

**I'll be posting a chapter today and I'm sorry for the delay. I love y'all, you're the best! **


	11. Chapter 10 - Revenge

**A/N: I apologize for making you wait so long for a decent update. The truth is, I just wasn't very motivated to write today but then I read all the nice reviews I kept getting and it gave me the motivation to write this new chapter. Know that for future reference, haha. Well actually, I did get a message that told me my stories are too cheesy. Do you guys feel that way also? I want 100% honesty. Also, I remembered this part that I forgot to tell you guys and I think it's hilarious so here. At YALLFest, the authors played a game where they had to come up with a non-cuss word for different scenarios. One of the scenarios was "Katniss shoots Peeta in the groin with an arrow," and one of the authors shouted SON OF A MOTHERLESS GOAT. Then, the last scenario they did was "What the fans said when they read the end of Allegiant," and none of the authors could come up with anything because all the fans just cried when they read the end... Anyway, I really love you guys and I love all the amazing reviews you people leave. You're perfect people and I'm glad you enjoy my story so much. I'm pretty much finishing the last chapter in this update because it didn't end how I wanted it to. Please leave some reviews! Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

Tris' POV

"No worries," I say, holding my hands up in defense.

"Now we can change to topic to something other than you're sex life," Marlene says.

I laugh, "Okay. So what do you want to talk about?"

Zeke cuts in, "No no no. Wait. I want to know why us putting you in the lake made you want to come inside and lose your virginity."

I openly gape and Tobias glares at him. Tobias opens his mouth to yell at him, I assume, but I close my gaping mouth and speak up quickly, "You know, Zeke, thanks for reminding me. I have to plot some revenge for that stunt you pulled."

"Dangit Zeke! Why did you bring that up? She could have forgot!" Uriah yells.

"Would you believe me if I said I didn't take part in it?" Will asks nervously. I smile maliciously and shake my head. I reach for Tobias' hand and turn to face him, "Would you like to help with this revenge since you were also a victim?"

He grins and nods. Then, he turns back to our friends and sighs dramatically, "Gosh, I'd really hate to be your positions right now. Tris is the master at revenge." I smile proudly at their horrified faces. I interlock my hand with Tobias' and we walk down the hallway to our room together to come up with revenge. I really love revenge.

We reach the bedroom and Tobias sits down on the bed. I go to sit beside him but he grabs my hip and pulls me so I'm sitting in his lap. I look up at him to see he's smiling at me and I smile back. I lean forward and quickly peck his lips. "So," I begin. "Any ideas?"

"Hmm," He makes a show of rubbing his chin thoughtfully and I laugh. "Maybe we could place speakers in each of their rooms and play creepy noises throughout the night. They'd probably think the cabin was haunted."

I laugh at the thought of them all running around frantic, demanding that the cabin was haunted. "I like that idea," I say. "But we can do more than just that one prank. They deserve it."

He smirks at me, "So what did you have in mind?"

"Well, for Zeke, I was thinking we could replace his shampoo with neon pink hair dye. Washout of course, no need to make him hate us completely," I say casually.

Tobias chuckles, "You're really evil, you know that?" I smirk and shrug. He grabs my shoulders and turns me around so I'm straddling him. He leans forward and kisses me slowly, lovingly. I smile against his lips and begin to kiss him back. About a nanosecond later, Uriah shouts through the door, "I'm not hearing any revenge plotting happening!"

I stand up and walk to the door. I throw it open and raise my eyebrows at Uriah, "Are you kidding me? You're seriously killing any chances of this revenge not being painful for you."

He grins, "Well, I figured I might as well have fun if I'm going to be tortured anyways."

"Okay," I murmur. "That's it. You and Zeke are getting the worst punishments of all. Everyone else won't have it so hard because I'm sure this whole thing was mainly you and Zeke anyway. Watch your back."

Uriah's face changes slightly to one of horror but he quickly masks it and turns around, walking back to the living room without another word. I turn around and walk back to Tobias, sitting back down in his lap like I was originally.

"So, creepy noises throughout the night for everyone and neon pink hair for Zeke and Uri?" I ask.

He laughs, "I like it. Might as well let Will have pink hair, too. Let's get this party started."

xXx

Tobias and I went to the store in my Ferrari and bought the necessary items for our revenge. When we get back to the cabin, everybody is out by the lake. Tobias and I grab the bags of stuff and make our way inside. First, we walk to the bathroom and grab the bottle of shampoo all the guys use. I squirt it all out in the sink while Tobias gets the pink washout hair dye from the bags. I quickly pour the hair dye into the shampoo bottle and place it back on the shelf in the shower. Tobias and I quickly put the trash back into a bag and make our way to the bedrooms. We walk into Christina and Will's first. I take a speaker and place in between the wall and the mattress. We do the same thing to Marlene and Uriah's room, and Zeke and Shauna's room.

After we've finished setting up the revenge, we discard of the trash and sit on the couch in the living room, laughing.

"Man, I really can't wait to see this play out," I say.

"The guys always take showers in the mornings so we'll see the outcome of that in the morning. As for the creepy noises... Well, it's dark out, they should be coming in soon," Just as Tobias finishes his sentence, the front door swings open and in walks everyone. We look over at them and I smile innocently while Tobias just grins.

"What did you guys do?" Christina asks slowly, warily.

"Nothing," I say, a little too innocently.

"Yup, she definitely did something bad," Shauna mutters.

"Four helped. It wasn't all me!" I say in response.

"I'm scared," Will whimpers.

"Be a man!" Zeke shouts. I laugh. Zeke's going to look very manly with neon pink hair in the morning.

"You know... I don't trust anything in this cabin at the moment so I'm going to go to bed..." Marlene mumbles. Everyone nods slowly in agreement. Suddenly and simultaneously, they all sprint to their bedrooms. Tobias and I begin to laugh hysterically.

"Yes! They're going to sleep!" I whisper-shout.

Tobias grins evilly, "Alright, let the fun begin."

**A/N: How was that? I really wanted to keep going but it's late and I have to do homework and take a shower because I have school tomorrow. Anyway, I love y'all and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave some reviews please!**


	12. Chapter 11 - And So It Begins

**A/N: Guys, are you kidding me!? 193 REVIEWS FOR 10 CHAPTERS!? Oh my gosh, I love y'all! You're all amazing. Anyway, I've been really excited to write this chapter all week but I couldn't find any time and it made me sad. This is the first chance I've had all week and so I'm posting at the first opportunity because I love you guys! Leave me some more amazing reviews, enjoy this chapter, I love you, lovelies! :D**

Tris' POV

Tobias and I practically sprint down the hallway to our bedroom to commence Operation Revenge, yeah I just made up that name. We practically bust the door down in our haste to get in. I sit down in the computer chair at the desk and pull up the youtube tab. I look over my shoulder and Tobias and smirk, "What sounds should we play first?"

Tobias thinks for a moment and then says, "We should play Slender The Arrival soundtrack!"

"Oh my gosh yes!" I screech. I quickly type it into the search bar and wait for the results to pop up. Once they do, I click on the top result and turn up the volume. I stand up and grin evilly at Tobias.

He grins back and says, "Come on, let's go stand in the hallway so we can listen to their reactions."

I nod and we make our way into the middle of the hallway, equidistant from each of their rooms so we can hear all of their reactions. Wouldn't want to miss it, right?

The beginning of the soundtrack is just a creepy kind of music along with some creepy noises. I think I can hear some scared sounding whispering going on in the bedrooms. I laugh a little and I see Tobias smile.

About a minute and a half into the soundtrack, it switches from creepy noises and creepy music, abruptly to the screeching noise that is made when Slender Man gets too close to you and you're about to die. The second the screeching begins, I hear 6 screams, none of them sounding manly at all.

I begin to laugh uncontrollably and I can see Tobias trying to hold in his laughter. He silently points to our bedroom door and we begin walking to it quickly. I open the door, run to the computer and shut off the soundtrack before anyone comes out of their rooms. I slam the computer shut and look at Tobias, "Time to put our acting skills to use."

We run out of the room, looking frantic and terrified. I see Will and Christina embracing tightly. Then, I see Uriah and Zeke hiding behind Marlene and Shauna like the wimps they are. I try not to laugh because I don't want to give us away yet.

"Guys, what's wrong!?" I shriek.

"YOU DIDN'T HEAR THAT!?" Uriah screams. I frantically shake my head and look between all of them, waiting for an explanation that I don't even need.

"The cabin is haunted!" Zeke shouts.

"What are you talking about?" Tobias asks slowly, as if he were talking to someone mentally unstable.

"There was creepy noises and then this screeching started. You guys didn't hear it?" Marlene asks, her voice shaking slightly.

Tobias and I shake our heads and look at them as if they were insane.

"That's it! I'm packing my stuff and leaving this cursed cabin right now!" Zeke announces. He and Uriah begin to frantically run around, trying to decide what to do, I guess.

That's when Tobias and I lose it.

We both fall onto the floor of the hallway, clutching our midriffs and gasping for air to enter our lungs.

"Wait a minute!" Shauna screeches. "That was part of your revenge, wasn't it!?"

I compose myself enough to stand up and nod. They all shoot daggers at Tobias and I and we fake innocent looks. When they continue to glare at me, I say, "Guys, come on. You deserved it and you know it. At least it wasn't painful."

"Well, not physically anyway," Tobias adds and I nod along.

"Yeah, it kind of hurt your bad ass reputations Zeke and Uriah. I never realized what gigantic wimps you are!" I exclaim.

"Am not!" They both shout at the same time.

Tobias raises his eyebrows at them, "You hid behind your girlfriends. You're supposed to be the men, the ones protecting them. Not the other way around."

"You wouldn't protect Tris if you were in our position! Self survival is a first instinct!" Uriah defends.

"Yeah well, Tris doesn't need me to help her. She's strong enough to handle her own. However, of course, I would be nearby and ready to help if it was needed. Marlene and Shauna though, I'm sure would have rather had you two protecting them rather than hiding behind them," Tobias explains.

"Even though there was no real danger of course," I add. Marlene and Shauna nod in agreement to what Tobias said and I laugh.

"You guys are jerks! I'm going to be forever having nightmares now," Will says dramatically.

"It was a good idea even though it was torturous. Good job, Four and Tris," Christina says thoughtfully.

I nod in acknowledgement, "Thanks, Christina."

"Are we done yet? I just want to go to bed. At least it's safe in my dreams," Uriah announces.

I wave him off with one hand, "Yeah, go. Good night guys, you know we love you!"

I grab Tobias' hand and we walk to our bedroom and shut the door. We leisurely change into our pajamas and crawl into bed. Tobias wraps his arms around me and I place my head on his chest, directly above his heart so I can hear the relaxing rhythm as I drift off into a peaceful slumber.

xXx

I make sure I wake up early enough to get the full force of the prank on the guys. I gently shake Tobias awake and we get dressed. We make our way into the kitchen where Marlene, Shauna, and Christina are already sitting.

"Hey. How did you guys sleep?" I ask, grinning.

"Oh like your care," Shauna exclaims. I laugh and shrug. I take a seat at the table, making sure it's facing the doorway so I can see the action unfold when the guys come in.

About five minutes later, Will walks in. With neon pink hair.

Christina screams, causing Marlene and Shauna's heads to snap up. They scream also. Tobias and I feign surprise but I'm sure they already suspect it was us.

"What's wrong?" Will asks frantically.

"YOUR HAIR IS NEON PINK!" Christina shrieks. Will runs to a mirror placed on the wall and clutches at his hair.

Just then, Zeke and Uriah walk in. Shauna, Marlene, and Christina scream again. Zeke and Uriah seem like they're aware that their hair has changed colors to a very natural neon pink.

"I think Four and Tris had some more revenge planned for us after last night," Uriah states.

"Yeah, I think so," Zeke agrees simply.

"Please tell me this isn't permanent," Will pleads desperately.

I laugh, "Of course it's only temporary. I'm not _that _mean, guys."

"So, have you guys _finally _learned not to mess with Tris? I mean, I figured that Zeke, Uriah, and Will should know better already but I guess not," Tobias says.

"Oh, shut up," Zeke and Uriah say simultaneously. Tobias just smirks at them in response.

"Oh, stop worrying so much. It comes out after three washes. Besides, the pink hair was more so revenge for talking about my sex life rather than throwing us in the lake," I say casually.

"This isn't over," Zeke, Uriah, and Will chorus together. Christina, Marlene, and Shauna nod in agreement.

"Well then," I begin but Tobias finishes my sentence for me, "This summer should be full of fun."

**A/N: How was that? I love you guys, leave me some reviews on your opinions!**


End file.
